Патч 1.1
Патч 1.1, он же" Red Ball Express", был выпущен на 2016-06-30 [1 ]. Характеристики *Теперь можно настроить группу команд для выполнения приказов по-разному: осторожно, взвешенно и быстро. *Добавлен индикатор достижений в настройках игры, сообщающий вам, можете ли вы получить достижения или нет *Теперь можно начать с нуля с пустым шаблоном деления, выбрав создать в раскрывающемся списке конструктор ИСКУССТВЕННЫЙ ИНТЕЛЛЕКТ *Tweaked развертывания AI, чтобы не получить калеку, когда их армии принимают урон. *Air mission AI лучше расставляет приоритеты по наиболее важным регионам вместо того, чтобы застревать в локальных оптимумах групп регионов. *Настроил AI желание на моторизованный немного. *Добавлена скриптовая стратегия AI для настройки назначения завода на типы оборудования и значительно увеличило производство истребителей. *Улучшен баланс производства ИИ для пехотной техники. *Чем больше у страны врагов, тем больше у нее есть. Должен держать союзников от идти гарантия сумасшедший в то время как в войнах. *Добавлено определение для минимальных шагов для контроллера подразделения, чтобы стратегически передислоцироваться на переднюю позицию и повысил его с 4 до 8, чтобы уменьшить количество небольших перераспределений вдоль фронтов. *Сделал ИИ способным определять, был ли шаблон создан ими или нет. Германия больше не должна заменять свои подразделения шаблонами из Австрии. *Tweaked area defense and pocket handling AI to be better at handling coastal defense. *Привязанные страны военно-морской базы IC фракции к их военно-морской AI фокус, в первую очередь означает, что Германия не будет строить, как многие из них, по крайней мере, на начальном этапе. *Улучшена способность unitcontrollers распознавать, когда подразделения должны присоединиться в качестве поддержки в бою (эффекты как игрока, так и AI). *ИИ теперь запускает морские вторжения против одного и того же вражеского района одновременно, а не по отдельности. *Tweaked AI шаблон проектирования *Наличие общего врага теперь сделает ИИ очень согласным на предоставление и принятие военного доступа до тех пор, пока обе демократии. *Нейтральные страны теперь рассматривают гарантии при принятии решения о том, к какой фракции они предпочтут присоединиться. *AI теперь правильно проверяет, есть ли общий враг, когда смотрит на запрос и предоставление военного доступа, а также более стремится сделать *Советский Союз и Германия больше не должны освобождаться от нечестивого союза, как только они могут *AI containment score no longer goes massively negative if a major is far away than germany meaning Allies can guarantee vs soviet aggression if they are worse than Germany *Сделал неосновные государства считать в два раза по сравнению с основными государствами при принятии решения о количестве единиц для обороны области. *Добавлены женщины в авиации в исторический список для советского *Передвинул претензии в Прибалтике вверх по историческому списку для советских *Улучшено развертывание военно-морских сил ИИ в стратегических регионах *Изменено переднее задание AI. Должно означать, что ИИ лучше в мультифронтовых войнах. *Дальнейшие настройки к назначению фронта AI, чтобы попытаться уменьшить плохие вещи, происходящие в нескольких фронтовых войнах. *Еще больше подправил балансировку фронта AI и убедился, что Франция не полностью испортит свой итальянский фронт, а Германия сильно надавит на Польшу, когда начнется война *ИИ должен теперь быть в состоянии ответить на морские вторжения с военно-морских бомбардировщиков *Убедился, что фашистские майоры с гораздо большей вероятностью пойдут на военную экономику *Польский ИИ больше не будет случайным образом менять свою идеологию, выбирая министров *ИИ больше не должен использовать гарнизонные дивизии в качестве пехоты. *Изменено триггерное условие для британского фокуса интервенции Бенилюкса, чтобы потребовать немного больше фашистской / коммунистической поддержки, не позволяя ИИ принять ее немедленно. *Военно-морской ИИ теперь будет развертывать все свои флоты (ранее он обычно развертывал менее 1/3 всех своих кораблей). AI теперь будет разделять флоты, для которых он не может найти миссию, позволяя ему лучше распределять их *AI теперь может установить военно-морские бомбардировщики, чтобы попытаться предотвратить другие от отправки подкрепления над водой. *Tweaked AI down prio of non war / dangerous fronts. *AI больше не будет гарантировать от лидеров других непослушных фракций (например, советских), если есть намного худшая фракция, делающая плохие вещи (Axis) *AI nations больше не будет спам вам с запросами на военный доступ в начале игры и стран, которые предпочли бы занять кого-то, чем освободить не будет просить военного доступа *ИИ теперь может кормить марионеток / освобожденные / сменить правительство страны с государствами на мирных конференциях, дающих гораздо более разумные результаты *Убедитесь, что unitcontroller не мешает удалению блоков. *Немецкий 1939 OOB теперь перечисляет хороший шаблон брони последний, поэтому ai предпочтет его *Убедитесь, что шаблон дизайна AI ставит моторизованный вместе с бронированным при создании новых шаблонов. *Made AI look more at fitness when picking template for designing, upgrading and deployment. *Улучшено, как AI вычисляет, какой шаблон гарнизона (что делает его выбрать правильный, как пехота.) *ai теперь избегает ставить страны, которые имеют очень маленькие узкие границы в качестве главного врага *ai теперь приоритет бойцов и средней брони больше для исследований *Страны, находящиеся в состоянии войны, больше не предполагают автоматически, что война будет происходить с не нейтральными соседями (Германия противопоставляет всех Советским вещам.) *ai больше не сохраняет главных врагов, которые уже были уничтожены *Германия больше не сходит с ума по Южной Америке *Румыния и Югославия шаблоны малой брони на старте больше не смертельные ловушки для AI *AI больше не должен играть в пинг-понг между торговыми законами в крайнем случае *ИИ США теперь гораздо более неуверенно присоединяется к фракциям из-за угрозы *Исправлен эффект add_ai_strategy и добавлены стратегии, в которых страны добавляются во фракции из события или фокуса *ИИ теперь будет уделять больше внимания лучшим экономическим законам *Исправлена опечатка в польском AI focus ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬСКИЙ ИНТЕРФЕЙС *Дизайнер дивизий индикаторы разницы теперь имеют подсказки, показывающие, сколько *Добавлена кнопка open air base для входа в воздушную миссию *Теперь shift + click on the category in the production сделает видимой только эту категорию *Интерфейс tweaks so long texts in other languages does fit in several places *Добавлены кнопки для ограничения airwing, чтобы упростить настройку значений большими шагами *Теперь командующий ВМС теперь также может быть назначен, пока флот не находится в порту *Добавлена подсказка и значок переключения, чтобы указать, если текущие настройки позволяют разблокировать достижения *Теперь можно объединить флоты, которые находятся в разных местах, затем объединяющийся флот отправится к своей цели слияния, а затем объединится с ней. *Теперь можно назначать самолеты в район миссии до прибытия на новую базу *Окно шаблона подразделения теперь имеет лучшие подсказки для оборудования, рабочей силы, учебного времени. *Уточняется"нет торговли во время борьбы" -всплывающая подсказка *Добавлена желтая подсветка для даты развертывания подразделений *Измененный формат строки для составов в верхней панели для предотвращения переполнения *Мнение в интерфейсе теперь также вернет значение, ограниченное между min и max значениями *удалены бесполезные десятичные дроби в экране логистики *Экран снабжения теперь показывает 1 десятичное когда над 1k *Intel просмотр самолетов больше не показывают фантастические номера *Теперь значки авиабазы показаны не пустыми, только если есть игроки воздушные крылья Исправление ошибки *Исправлена проблема, когда иногда линии фронта не обновлялись после оккупации. *Теперь нация a освобождает нацию B, если нация B является другом или дает военный доступ к нации A, в противном случае занимает *Исправление выхода в меню achivement ошибка *Исправлена некоторая фокусировка, которая не может быть прервана *Исправлена проблема, когда было невозможно сделать морские переводы, где у вас есть театры. Также игрок не мог RMB на некоторых морских портах, но системы позволяли для транспортировки (проблема GUI). *Здание cosntruction триггеры проверено на наличие штата/провинции. Теперь проверяет для контролируемого вместо *Добавлено on_action к эффекту add_to_faction, который должен исправить недостаток возможностей для присоединения к фракции *Измененные флаги для Голландии *Фиксированный таким образом список стоимости оборудования не сокращает 11-й записи в div designer *Технологии удерживания эффективности теперь фактически помогают (отсутствие потери эффективности на максимуме все техники теперь!) *Исправлена орфографическая ошибка в FRA, BRAZ для корабля класса"Ottowa" *Обзор Intel nation теперь также перечисляет самолеты в запасе *Политический советник типа "идеологический Крестоносец", который должен увеличить же идеологию мнения с 20%, теперь имеет эффект. *Добавлено описание пользовательского триггера в зависимости от типа идеи для улучшения подсказок *Border occupation now account situations when you attack through the country which is from the same war, but not in the same faction, plus border flip afterwards also account for countries from the same war. *Опция игры "пауза на уведомления" теперь также приостанавливает NF/research. *Правильная очистка данных при ударе, забанении, потере соединения, потере сервера. *Исправлен глюк в расчетах передних секций, в результате чего иногда фронты разделяются / деформируются. *Skybox больше не отображается при выключении пользовательского интерфейса *Изменен шрифт на анимированный текст карты, так что он показывает cryllic и польские символы *Исправлена иконка истребитель для польского dlc *Исправлена кнопка инструментов Mod text on в лаунчере, которая не вписывалась в испанский *Кнопки Kick и ban в лобби mp теперь должны быть выровнены (важно!) *Мальдивы теперь выглядят немного лучше, изменили карту высоты, сделали некоторые из островов меньше и сдвинули позиции единиц *Исправлена ошибка сценария в Pearl Harbor Gambit focus *Размер палубы перевозчика теперь соответствует везде. *Больше не разрешается объявлять войну тому, с кем вы воюете вместе. *Количество колонн в topbar теперь может показать 5 цифр *Исправлена проблема, при которой длинные имена воздушного региона выходят из выделенной области *Добавлены триггеры для блокировки нескольких вариантов событий новостей *Исправлена проблема, когда принять все действия государств не изменил цену, когда другая страна марионетка проигравшего *Рисование наступательных приказов теперь берет лучший выбор, который def.линия для прикрепления стрелки. *Добавлена возможность отключить отладочные сохранения и сделать их выключенными по умолчанию *Добавлен обход в Pearl Harbor gambit focus для США *Исправлены искаженные линии фронта против мастера / марионетки для стран, находящихся во фракции с мастером. *Отключено system_debug.войти, когда не работает с" - debug " параметр запуска. *Исправлена пауза игры на полноэкранном режиме *Исправлена загадочная проблема, когда авиабаза была потеряна и воздушные крылья все еще оставались в пустоте космоса. Сейчас их отправляют обратно на склад. *Исправление для мерцающего значка airbase в представлении airbase *Страны, которые заключили мирное соглашение, больше не будут давать оставшиеся очки никому во фракции, только людям с той же идеологией *Части значков карты единиц больше не будут" ловить " увеличение с помощью мыши *Исправлена артиллерия начиная с 0 обороны *Теперь сохранение peaceconference будет происходить только с-debug при запуске *Теперь после выхода в Главное меню происходит правильное обновление разбивки занятия *Фиксированные правила занятия *Исправлена ошибка, когда вы могли избежать гражданской войны, пригласив обратно Троцкого *Warscore от бомбардировки теперь сохраняется в сохранить игру. *Warscore от бомбардировок теперь намного ниже + добавлено ежемесячное выпадение. *Исправлены проблемы с правилами страны, которые не очищаются должным образом и не обновляются каждый день *Добавлен специальный чехол для отображения ярлыков", "и"." *Изменен расчет цены для новых подразделений, поэтому теперь он не складывает стоимость для группы, если это первая группа *Увеличенный модификатор который предотвращает Испанию от соединять ось раньше *Исправлена ошибка, когда страна без Правила оккупации нейтральных стран может оккупировать их. *Исправлена ошибка при проветривании manpower не обновлялась *Король G теперь умирает только один раз *Браузер теперь помнит последнюю страницу *Морские удары теперь также могут ударить по Навально переданным войскам вне боев *Добавлено событие, позволяющее объединить 2 коммунистических Китая *Fix for peace conference turns not taking SCOR einto consideration properly *Исправлена ошибка, когда можно было отправить один блок в качестве exp.сила дважды! *Изменено много popus для использования определенной статьи *Исправлена ошибка, которая дала США дополнительные PP для определенных NF *Warscore больше не добавляется из отброшенных стран в слиянии войн. *Торговые маршруты над землей теперь получить правильную подсказку на день 1 *Фабрики от торговли теперь используемые для того чтобы заполнить конструкцию и торговать сперва *Исправлено достижение присоединиться к фракции не стрелять. Исправлена область действия из эффекта add_to_faction *Исправлено многократное срабатывание советской гражданской войны. Исправлено 2 результата не очистки, происходящих в то же время. *Оставив фракцию больше не сломал всю систему снабжения, пока сохранить перезагрузку *Исправлена проблема, при которой слияние судов уменьшило бы людские ресурсы *Удалена папка EU4 hints. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Британия не могла объявить войну другим демократическим странам, несмотря на то, что война из фокуса База Данных И Баланс *Германская Демократическая партия сменила центр *NF завершение для Польша 39 старт *Исправлено испанский коммунистический крестоносец с помощью мужского портрета *Focus Lessons of War and SOV-GER research agreement now give less armor research *Добавлен портрет лидера AFG Захир Шах, портрет лидера VEN Лопес Контрерас и 3 новых ближневосточных родовых портрета *Заменен неправильный японский генерал *Добавлен Сиань в КНР *Добавил проливы в Данию, чтобы сделать их более surrendermonkeys баланс *Несколько исправлений имен в OOB-файлах *Провинция 3860 теперь входит в состав государства 527 вместо 328. (Маньчжурия / Корея) *Добавлено мероприятие по переносу столицы КНР в Пекин или Нанкин после Гражданской войны в Китае. *Добавлено требование более 15% мирового напряжения к политике военной экономики. *Сняли венгерские претензии с Северной Трансильвании и Воеводины *Удалена идея generic Tank Designer из Канады. *Переехал в Сан-Паулу, чтобы быть частью штата Сан-Паулу. *Нашел лучшего лидера Сербской фашистской партии. *Начинается перестройка в парагвайском и никарагуанском политических 36 и 39. *Республиканская Испания и националистическая Испания теперь имеют одно и то же национальное единство *Добавлены дополнительные триггеры ai_choice для ответа Чехословакии на немецкие требования. *Добавлена локализация ливийских прилагательных *Изменены названия для нейтральная Никарагуа и Парагвай *Исправлена Финляндия как Демократическая в 1939 году *Добавлены ядра ENG к французским ядрам, когда происходит англо-французский союз *Если Мюнхенское соглашение не может произойти (в зависимости от различных войн за GER или CZE), CZE теперь получит другое событие о сдаче Судет или предоставлении GER Wargo. *Теперь Советский Союз получает один бонус за исследования брони и одну доктрину земли, а не три исследования брони. *Судьба Чехословакии теперь правильно добавляет иски и приложение ЦБ, если ЦБ будет сопротивляться GER. *Исправлено переполнение текста в заголовке Balearic Islands. *Расширил финальное событие для AZAD Hind Раджа и добавил несколько точек удаления для идеи Azad Hind. *Удалено ядро eng из штата 687 - британская Гайана *Добавлен fixedsize в countrystate просмотреть состояние владельца и иностранные претензии *Исправлена ошибка heightmap на denmark *Исправлено, поэтому все здания на Мальдивах снова на земле *Немецкий мартовский заказ музыки теперь имеет правильный путь *Исправления имен состояний. *Добавлены имена (неизданных) тегов стран. *Снижен спрос на Балеарские острова для Италии *Перенесли столицу Бразилии в Рио *Подчинить военачальников теперь требует, чтобы Китай не существовал или является марионеткой Японии *Гарнизон острова Джонсон переименован в гарнизон острова Джонстон *Исправлена история единиц JAP_1939. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой достижение не срабатывало из-за использования триггера any_country *Новые советские мужчины и женщины в авиации поменялись местами *Добавлен генерал в Ирландию *Nerfed умение 5 генералы для бра АСТ АФГ может *Измененные немецкие адмиралы черты для разнообразия *Bumped население некоторых из малых островов *Изменена идеология лидера страны для DEN FIN FRA NOR SWE *Изменено начало торговли для использования фабрик вместо определенного количества фабрик для торговли *Увеличена дальность полета на ракетных перехватчиках теперь, когда местное покрытие не всегда 100% *Доктрина массового штурма теперь получает -10% более низкие требования по подготовке для развертывания дивизий *Политические партии и лидеры Бразилии. Из форумов. *Великая депрессия теперь ограничивает членство фракции в дополнительных 20% *Человеческая пауза теперь имеет приоритет перед автоматической паузой *Исправлена проблема с разделением флота не удалось, потому что он забыл назначить базу *Теперь контроллер состояния переключается правильно после капитуляции *Добавлены 3 новых родовых азиатских портреты stateleader и 2 новых родовых азиатских портреты военачальника *Добавлено 6 новых родовых арабских портретов *Sheng Shicai получил небольшую подтяжку лица *США теперь получает немного другой оттенок синего, чтобы отличить их от Франции *Исправлены несогласованные финские флаги *Добавлены дополнительные флаги для Иордании *Исправлены портреты израильского лидера *Исправлены ошибки в событии для China moving capital *Сокращено время для Национального фокуса "поддержка националистической Испании" , чтобы Италия могла завершить его до окончания SCW *Опечатки и исправления политических партий для Бразилии *вокруг линии Мажино фокус теперь немного быстрее *Перебалансируйте корабли так, чтобы броня была важнее и разрушитель спам больше не правил морем. Корабли также немного дешевле производить, но требуют немного больше рабочей силы *воздушные бои теперь должны быть намного менее кровавыми и медленными *Истребители теперь должны иметь более легкое время против вражеских бомбардировщиков без сопровождения Стабильность И Производительность *Не будет больше перезаписывать Ironman сохраняет, если запись текущего не удалось *Оптимизация интерфейса air и mapmode *Парсер теперь обрабатывает большие токены без сбоев при загрузке savegame *Оптимизация для освобождающихся стран *Исправлено несколько утечек памяти *Фикчированное CTD для перехода airwing когда основание в инвалидном *Исправление для потенциального CTD в разделении военно-морского флота, когда у вас нет домашней базы. *Исправлено редкое ctd при загрузке старой игры из игры с активными морскими боями *Исправлено несколько редких CTDs *исправлено редкое CTD в Alert manager *фиксированный редкий CTD в gui воздуха *Улучшена производительность много при просмотре много иконок юнитов в бою *Исправлена возможность CTD при слиянии флота *Исправлено экстремальное замедление из-за морских заблокированных флотов, пытающихся выйти. *Исправлено CTD в истории написания, когда составы сбивают самолеты и потеряв свой маршрут Моддинг Пользователя *Добавлена возможность создания скриптов в исторических aces в пулах имен *Перемещение динамических тегов стран в отдельный файл *Рабочая сила в поле триггер больше не считает экспедиционные силы из других стран *Исправлены проблемы с tooltip for ships in port trigger *Добавлено определяет для настройки важность назначения единиц для различных видов заказов. *Добавлена возможность скрипта желаемого количества заводов, чтобы потратить на сделку *Исправлена ошибка с закладкой по умолчанию, более поздней, чем 1936 *Добавлен эффект add_ai_strategy *В режиме отладки всплывающая подсказка флага страны теперь будет показывать значения стратегии AI *Исправлена ошибка значка карты от наличия более 128 столиц стран в поле зрения *Исправлен список названий стран, неправильно инициализированный во время моддинга, приводящего к CTD Многопользовательский режим *Supplysystem теперь должна обновляться для всех игроков при смене контроллера страны (OOS fix) *Наблюдателей больше не просят о совместном доступе, а также о главном игроке Категория:Hoi4 Категория:Патч